


The Soul of a Hero

by ravenclawoutcast13



Category: Soul Eater, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Autistic Death the Kid, Autistic Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Childhood friends Izuku and Kid, Grigori Soul Izuku, Heroes know about Kishin, Inko is best mom!, Izuku lives in Death City from a young age, Mama Midoriya takes in Thompson sisters, Meister Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Other, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou does, Soul Eater AU, Weapon Shoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawoutcast13/pseuds/ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: MeisterA meister is wielder of a demon weapon in order to slay kishin, kishin eggs, and witches to rid the world of madness. While meisters can be normal people, meisters are mostly quirkless as their soul’s natural energy overrides the quirk gene completely, favoring the ability to see other people’s souls, turn their soul's energy into attacks, and even going as far as to shield people with their soul.If you believe yourself to be a meister or weapon, please contact us at: 42-42-564 or at our email: DWMA@reap99+1.deathIzuku's head was racing at this.Is that what he was?A meister?SOUL EATER BNHA AU!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to WindyOccamy for betaing!
> 
> Tumblr link: [Arrow Ace Studios](https://arrowacestudios.tumblr.com)

Izuku was quirkless.

There was no doubt about it. Both x-rays and blood test had confirmed this fact.

But... It didn't mean anything to the young boy. For the longest time, he saw flickers of... something.

He wasn't sure what they were but all he knew is occasionally he'd see these blue fireballs coming out of people's chest, sometimes in different colors (his own being a earthy green). When he saw the fireballs he could sense how people felt or what they intended. As he got older, the visions grew stronger and more frequent.

He thought this was his quirk and he told his mother about what he had been seeing.

But all the tests came back all the same once again; he had no quirk. And about after the fifth doctor visit Izuku began to wonder if this ability was something else completely.

That night the six year had gotten onto the computer and typed into the search engine the things he could see.

The very first result caught his eye.

_ www. DWMA .death - Meister Soul Facts _

He clicked onto the link and began to read. As he read, everything became more and more clear.

* * *

 

**_Meister_ **

_ A meister is wielder of a demon weapon in order to slay kishin, kishin eggs, and witches to rid the world of madness. While meisters can be normal people, meisters are mostly quirkless as their soul’s natural energy overrides the quirk gene completely, favoring the ability to see other people’s souls, turn their soul's energy into attacks, and even going as far as to shield people with their soul. _

_ If you believe yourself to be a meister or weapon, please contact us at: 42-42-564 or at our email: DWMA@reap99+1.death _

* * *

 

Izuku's head was racing at this.

Is that what he was? A meister?

"Izuku honey? What are you still doing up? It's late."

He turned to his Mom in surprise looking over to the clock for a second to realize that it was almost midnight.

Oops.

Inko looked over the big chair to see that her son wasn't on the All Might video as usual but a webpage with a lot of information on it and little skulls decorating the corners of the web page.

"Izuku what were you looking at?"

Izuku's surprise shifted to excitement as he motioned her closer. "I found out about my power Mom! It's not a quirk but something else! Look!"

She picked up her son and placed him into her lap as she began to read the webpage.

Confusion was soon replaced with understanding and awe. All the pieces fit into place when she read this.

Her son didn't have a quirk but he did have a power... He could live out his dream!

She looked down to her son who was beginning to fall asleep.

"Can we call them Mom?"

She gave him a soft nod and kissed his forehead, "First thing tomorrow morning."

With that she gently picked up the sleeping toddler and laid him into his bed.

Tomorrow, would begin Izuku's path to becoming a hero.

* * *

 

Stein was all too familiar with meeting potential meisters and their families. 

A job, which he  _ hated _ doing. 

He had better things to do with his time than come and see if some kid has a meister's soul, was actually a obscure quirk, or really was quirkless. It annoyed him to no end. 

Yet, here he was on another one of these. 

At least it was a nice change of scenery. Musutafu was much cooler than Death City even in summer and the city, there was no huge incline to climb, nor the rowdy DWMA students running about the streets. 

He prefered his lab but he had to admit that it was a nice place to visit. 

He soon came upon the apartment address he had been given. He gave a quick knock on the door, before quick thudding footsteps ran towards the door. 

When the door opened, a young green haired boy of six was there to greet him. 

He and the boy met eyes for a moment before the boy tilted his head in confusion. 

"Why's your fire have stitches on it?" 

_ 'Definitely soul perception. The kid is definitely a meister.'  _ Stein thought as he looked the kid over.

Stein adjusted his glasses and said, "Why does yours have freckles then?" 

The kid's eyes widened and turned back towards the inside of the house. "Mom! The person from the DWMA is here!" He called out. 

Soon enough a green haired woman wearing a pink cardigan walked towards the door and looked at him in surprise.

"Oh my goodness! So sorry to keep you waiting. Please come in!"

* * *

 

"So Izuku is a meister." Inko reiterated. 

Stein gave a firm nod and said, "Your son has been perceiving souls, which is one of the signs of being a meister. It's actually one of the more rare meister traits out there. Those fires he's been seeing are actually souls." 

He gave the bolt on his head a twist before continuing, "Looking at his soul now, it's clear he is a meister." 

Stein directed his eyes over to the boy as he came back into the room, his soul a mint green with little curls coming off the top and freckle marks on sides giving off happy waves of energy. 

He apparently was extremely excited about his presence. 

Izuku sat down next to his mother with a notebook in hand. He set it down in front of the grown meister. "This is all I know about it so far. I've been writing notes since I discovered it!" 

Stein raised a brow before picking up the notebook. 

The cover bore the simple words, "My power analysis" Once a upon a time it said quirk but the word had been long crossed out. 

Curiously, Stein opened the notebook and began to read.

* * *

 

**_Basic Analysis of_ ** ~~**_Quirk_ ** ~~ **_Power_ **

  1. _Can see fires on people at times_
  2. _can tell mood or intention by looking at them_
  3. _Fires are normally blue, but sometimes they are different colored_
  4. _Can zap people sometimes_
  5. _when I did it once when I could see the fires it zapped the fire_
  6. _Feel when bad things are going to happen_
  7. _Kacchan and I were playing and I felt something was wrong then Uncle Masaru's sewing machine caught fire._



* * *

 

Stein had to smile. The boy was dedicated in keeping up with his notes and trying to figure out his abilities on his own. He could appreciate that. 

"Nicely done young man. You'll make an excellent meister." 

Izuku grinned and was practically bouncing in his seat. "How do a I learn Stein-sensei? Where do I learn? What will I be able to do? Oh I'm so excited I-" 

"Calm down Izuku." His mother soothed. "Sorry, he's really easily excited." 

Stein gave a nod and adjusted his glasses, "Understandable at his age. As to answer your questions, you'd have to come to the DWMA for study, there you'll find a weapon partner and learn proper technique in both fighting and soul abilities." 

"The DWMA... Where is that exactly?" Inko asked softly. 

"Death City, Nevada in the U.S." 

Izuku stopped his bouncing and froze. 

His mother would never let him leave the country, especially at his age. Being that far from her for almost all year round would make her sad, and make him miss her. 

And he was so excited about being able to- 

"How much is housing in Death City? The job market?" 

Izuku looked at his mother with wide eyes, as did Stein. 

Most parents would learn of how far the location was and just drop the idea completely. But this woman was determined for her son to achieve his dream. 

He smirked. He was liking the Midoriyas more and more.

* * *

 

"What do you mean you're moving Deku?!" Katsuki yelled as the green haired boy and his mother had came over to his house. 

Only to end up dropping that particular bombshell on the Bakugou family. 

Izuku awkwardly shuffled and said, "Mom and I have to move since she got a new job and I got accepted to a special school." 

Katsuki's furrowed his brows. "So where in Japan you gonna live now? The old hag will probably get us to visit on vacations and junk." 

The green haired boy went even quieter when he asked that. 

The blonde stared at him as the realization hit him. 

"...You're not living in Japan anymore are you...?" 

Izuku gave a quick nod. "We're moving to America Kacchan... I don't know if we'll ever be back." 

Katsuki let out a growl of frustration, "Are you fucking serious?! You may never come back to fucking Japan?! What the hell!" 

Izuku twiddled with his fingers a bit nervously, "Sorry Kacchan. But I can write you! I'll write every week! That way we'll still be friends!" 

Katsuki highly doubted it.

* * *

 

Death City. 

Inko wasn't sure what she was expecting from it, but it was a sight to behold in the vast dessert that surrounded it. 

It was all old fashion brick and stone with beautiful areas all around the city. Sure all the skulls and death motifs were a tad creepy but it was something she could grow to get used to. 

There were parks, and cafes, a farmer's market, and various other places and shops all throughout the city. 

Inko was certain she could find a nursing job here easily. 

"We're here ma'am." The driver stated. 

She looked out the taxi window to her new home. It was a small blue house with a decent yard and white picket fence. In back there was even more yard and a small swimming pool. 

Apparently Lord Death pulled out all the stops for families who were willing to move for their children. 

She picked up the sleeply child into her arms and gave the cab driver a quick thank you. Her english wasn't perfect but she'd have time to fix that while teaching Izuku more of the language. 

The house was already fully furnished, all that was left was their belongings would arrive by moving truck in a few hours. 

Inko gently set Izuku onto the couch to continue his nap. and smiled, giving the boy's hair a pet. Izuku was finally going to live his dream. She didn't care if she had to move to make it happen, she was just glad to see him this happy again. 

Izuku was going to be a great meister, she was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The green haired teen fiddled with the bottom hem of his shirt nervously. "Then... What do you need me for?"
> 
> Lord Death clapped his foam block style hands together cheerfully, "Well as you know there aren't any meister and/or weapon heroes out into the world, most of the public has forgotten the existence of the DWMA."
> 
> The skull mask directed it's gaze towards him, "That being said, we'd like you to become the very first meister hero."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful comments!
> 
> Tumblr link: Here's my new tumblr! Feel free to follow me here now~!

**NINE YEARS LATER**

 

"Yo Zuku!"

Izuku lifted his head up from his desk to see the familiar sight of some of his friends he hadn't seen a bit.

"Oh hey Soul, Maka. What's up?"

Maka gave a friendly smile as she took her seat and said, "Nothing much, just another kishin egg. What about you and Miki? How you two doing with your collections?"

Izuku banged his head back down with a groan as Soul laughed. "Zuku, you've got to be cursed. I've never seen someone go through so many weapon partners before."

The green haired boy tilted his head up and said, "Well it's not like I'm not trying. Every time, same pattern. Find someone I can wield, be their meister for a one to ten weeks, they find a new meister and I'm back to step one."

"Well it's bound to be hard with your soul wavelength being that large. Ever considered dual wielding?"

"Tried, same results."

Soul just snickered again. "Cursed."

"Shut up Soul."

Maka let out a sigh and said, "Don't worry Izuku. You'll find someone, I know it."

The green haired teen sighed but nodded. "Yeah, probably by the time I'm as old as Professor Stein maybe."

A buzz interrupted his train of thought and he pulled out his phone.

 

**Lizzy-nee: hey heads up. we're coming to the dwma and attending. today.**

**Me: wait what**

**Patty-nee: kid decided to go to school like you and is taking us for the ride! isn't that neat?!**

**Me: sahdlkfhsdlkhskjhkdsja**

**Me: Kid is coming to the DWMA and you two are too?!**

**Me: excuse me while I promptly freak the fuck out**

 

"Hey Zuku, what's got you all fidgety?"

Izuku put his phone away before rubbing the back of his head, "My foster sisters and my best friend are coming to attend at the DWMA... today. And they literally just told me."

Maka tilted her head with a smile, "So we finally get to meet your sisters. That should be nice!"

Soul nodded, "It'll be cool Zuku. Plus like you said, your best friend is their meister right?"

Izuku gave a nod and said, "They do get on each other's nerves but I'm glad they have each other."

"Midoriya."

Izuku turned to see Sid standing outside of the classroom door. "Lord Death would like to speak with you."

He gave a firm nod and followed the teacher out the door.

Just as he was leaving the hall he heard the familiar sound of Black Star's yelling.

"HEY GET THIS! LORD DEATH'S SON IS ENROLLING HERE!"

 

"Heya! Heya! Nice to see you Izuku!" Lord Death greeted as he entered his chamber.

Izuku offered a little bow to the reaper before saying, "You too sir."

The meister tilted his head a bit to see that Lord Death's mirror was indeed activated although he couldn't see to whom he was previously speaking to.

"Are you busy sir? I could wait out in the hall."

"No, no, you're fine! In fact, it's part of the reason why I called for you."

Lord Death shifted to reveal the mirror with a small creature in a suit staring back at him. Izuku tilted his head questioningly.

"Izuku, I'd like you to meet Principal Nedzu of UA Academy."

Izuku's eyes went wide as recognition hit him.

  1. His dream school before he discovered his meister abilities. He remembered so much about his youth wanting to be a hero like All Might. He was still on the path of a hero, but in a far different way than hero school students were.



"I-It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Izuku stuttered out nervously. _Wait he lives in Japan so more than likely he speaks Japanese! I should have realized that,_ Izuku internally lamented.

Nedzu gave a small laugh and then spoke in nearly perfect english, "Same to you young man. Lord Death has spoken highly of you."

'Right, intelligence quirk... I had almost forgotten that. And Lord Death was speaking praise... about me?'

Nedzu pulled out a file and laid it on his desk. "Weaponless Meister: Midoriya Izuku. Weaponless mostly due to the advance nature of your soul usually overwhelmed semi-fitting weapon partners. You've been training your soul techniques under one Professor Stein since you arrived in Death City nine years ago due to your soul giving off excess discharged energy. Right now you have the highest wavelength output of your class and are one of two Grigori souls in attendance. Along with that, due to your weapon hopping habit you are highly proficient in most weapons but favor swords above all else."

Izuku stared at the creature as he looked up at him. "You'll be just perfect for what I had in mind."

"What do you mean? I don't have a weapon partner. If there's a kishin egg or a witch there are better-"

"Calm down Izuku. It's something completely different." The grim reaper soothed.

The green haired teen fiddled with the bottom hem of his shirt nervously. "Then... What do you need me for?"

Lord Death clapped his foam block style hands together cheerfully, "Well as you know there aren't any meister and/or weapon heroes out into the world, most of the public has forgotten the existence of the DWMA."

The skull mask directed it's gaze towards him, "That being said, we'd like you to become the very first meister hero."

The world went still in that moment. Izuku just stared at the two in wide eyed shock at the declaration.

They wanted him to be a hero AND a meister?! It hadn't been done. Izuku wasn't even sure if it was possible. Yet here they were offering this to him.

"You would be a recommended student by me personally. You'd still be a member of the DWMA, and your school uniform will have a place for your pendant. You'd be able to use your techniques not only to defeat kishin but also deal with villains and help in rescues. Once you find a weapon partner they'll attend with you as well." Lord Death added on to his previous statement. "And with your familiarity with the environment and various techniques. You would make an excellent way to reintroduce the world to meisters and weapons in general and to have them have heroes licences as well."

Izuku still hadn't found his voice but his eyes were saying it all.

"I know. I know. Why did we chose you? Well, we both stated quite a bit of them earlier but there is one major point we chose you for." Lord Death stated.

Nedzu smiled across the glass paine, "You time and time again put the needs of the many over your own. You shown traits of a power being used responsibly and wisely. The traits of a true hero."

He felt a small trickle of tears run down his cheeks before he quickly went to wiping them away.

"Thank you for the opportunity. I won't let you two down." He whispered out with a wobbly smile.

"Great! I'll see you in two months for classes." Nedzu cheerfully stated with small bounce.

The mirror's reflection went back to normal and Lord Death turned to him.

"I'll contact your mother about your assignment. Along with that, we have an old estate of mine that you'll be staying in. It will give you a place to stay and train privately." Izuku gave a firm nod.

"Also Stein will be stopping in once a month to make sure you're keeping up with your wavelength training." Izuku nodded again, this time slightly more shaky than before.

"With that settled, we should go check on Kiddo."

Kid?

Izuku's soul perception flickered to life and he directed his eyes in the direction of Kid's soul and-

"God dammit Black Star."

 

It was absolute chaos on the top of the DWMA's staircase.

A few craters decorated the ground, one of the massive candles had been broken, and Black Star and Soul had been thoroughly beaten and  bruised. Then there was Kid, who was spitting up blood with a small lock of his hair cut off while Stein, Maka and Tsubaki watched from afar.

Izuku facepalmed at the scene before him. "I leave you for half an hour and you start fighting Kid. What the actual hell guys?"

Tsubaki looked to Izuku confused. "You know Lord Death's son?"

Izuku snorted a bit, pointing his thumb in Kid's direction, "He's my best friend."

"WHAT?!"

Izuku walked over towards Kid, pulled out a small pocket knife he had on his person, and cut off a piece of hair from the other side, evening out his hair.

"You're symmetrical again Kid-kun. Time to stop with the blood fountain."

To some of the onlookers surprise, Kid let out a groan as he spat about a bit more blood then sitting up.

Kid turned his head towards the green haired teen, "...Zu? What's going on?"

"Fighting on your first day of school, and here I thought my sisters were the reformed delinquents."

Patty glomped onto the green haired meister and proceeded to noogie him, "I'll show you a delinquent Zuki!"

"Patty-nee! Cut it out!"

"NEVER!"

"Wait... these two are your sisters?!" Maka exclaimed.

"Yep, we're this munchkin's sisters alright." Liz stated pulling Patty off of Izuku and giving the green haired teen a affectionate pat on the head.

"The names are Liz and Patty Thompson-Midoriya. Nice to meet the people Izuku geeks out about."

Izuku's face grew bright red at that. "Liz-nee that's not funny!"

"Sorry I'm agreeing with Liz on this Zuki." Patty snickered.

Izuku groaned and sat next to Kid on the ground who was trying to clean up the blood he spat up with two spare rags he carried on his person.

"Kid help. My sisters are bullying me."

"Welcome to my everyday life Zu." Kid teased with small smile.

Izuku gave a small laugh in return along with a playful shove to the teen reaper.

It was great to have them back, especially at the cost of some of his friends' breaking minds.

 

_"Heya, Midoriya Inko right?"_

_Izuku turned peaked out of the living room to the front door which his mother had just answered._

_At the door was a person? Or at least he thought it was a person in a weird black cloak and skull mask that was everywhere in the city._

_He and his mom had been living in the city for almost half a year now. He'd been working hard to learn english so he could go to school again but sometimes there was blocks. His written english wasn't that great while verbal english was his speciality._

_Mama gave a small nod and said in english, "It's nice to finally meet you Lord Death-sama."_

THAT'S LORD DEATH?! _Izuku thought with wide eyes._

_He's the grim reaper, the person in charge of the DWMA, the school he'll attend when he comes of age. Izuku couldn't help but stare in a bit of wonder._

_"Same to you! Now I'd love to actually get to talking to you sometime but I'm here to ask a favor."_

_Lord Death shifted his form to reveal a boy around his age with black hair with white stripes on one side. He tried to say closer to Lord Death, almost completely hiding from Izuku's mother._

_Mama let out soft smile and asked, "Who might this be?"_

_"This is my son, Death the Kid. Come on Kiddo, say hi to Miss Midoriya."_

_The boy peeked his head out from behind the reaper and gave a small wave._

_"He's around the same age as my Izuku." Mama said cheerfully._

_Lord Death nodded, "Which is one of the reasons why I'm asking this favor. I have a rather important meeting with my Death Scythes and top meisters, which means I have no one to watch Kiddo for a bit. So I was wondering-"_

_"Say no more, I'd be happy to. Plus Izuku hasn't had anyone to play with in a while right Izuku?"_

_Izuku toppled over in surprise._

_'How on earth did she know?!' Izuku wondered as he stood back up._

_The black haired boy stared at him with a slight bit of wonder before muttering out, "...Your freckles are symmetrical..."_

_Izuku didn't quite understand what the word meant._

_"Sorry, I'm still learning english. Could you tell me what that word means please?" He asked, hoping he didn't overstep his boundaries._

_Kid stepped a bit forward and said, "Symmetry means one side mirrors the other, like your freckles. Or the number eight."_

_"Oh!" Izuku replied with a slight bounce. "You like stuff like that?"_

_Kid gave a nod, "It makes things better for me."_

_"I'm like that too but with feeling stuff. My mama got me this super soft All Might blanket that feels the best and it's great for squishing it."_

_"What's All Might?"_

_Izuku's eyes widen and he took both of Kid's hands, "I'll show you!"_

_The green haired boy began to lead the mini reaper away._

_"Wait! I don't even know your name!"_

_"It's Izuku! Come on Kid-kun! You'll like All Might, he's really symet-symetir... He's that thing you like!"_

_That caught Kid's attention and allowed the boy to lead him away, leaving their parents laughing._

_Hours later when Lord Death came to pick Kid up they found the two had made a tent in the living room and were watching a movie with english subtitles._

_The two boys were fast asleep under a plush red, white, blue, and yellow blanket with a bowl of popcorn between them._

_The reaper thanked Inko and gently picked up his son, he was just out the door when Kid shifted over his shoulder._

_"Bye-bye Miss. Inko. Bye Zu..." He whispered out half asleep._

_"Bye Lord Death. Bye Kid-kun. Come back to play okay?" Izuku asked clinging to Inko’s leg_

_Kid, surprisingly gave a nod and rested his head down onto Death again, falling asleep in mere moments._

_Inko gave a soft smile as she picked up her own sleepy child, "Feel free to bring him by whenever."_

_Lord Death gave a smile beneath his mask. He'd definitely would be taking up that offer._

 

"So your mom would babysit Kid here and you two became friends?" Soul stated as they all sat down in a little cafe.

Izuku sat next to kid who sat at the head of the long table they had gotten, gave a nod, "More or less. We got to talking over heroes and ended up watching subbed movies in the living room till we conked out."

Kid gave a nod and said, "And he didn't try to make a big deal about my symmetry habits."

Liz rolled her eyes, "You mean your OCD."

"Liz-nee, I told you to stop that,” Izuku stated pointing a fork in her direction.

"Right... Sorry Izuku. You too Kid."

Maka raised a brow in questioning.

"Kid and I both have high functioning autism. Thus we tend to get real obsessive and tend to freak when things aren't as 'they should be'. A lot of the OCD jokes kind of hit hard ya know?" Izuku explained.

"Huh. Never thought of that." Tsubaki said as the servers brought over their food and coffee.

Patty smiled and bit into her cinnamon roll. "So Zuki, how goes with your new weapon partner?"

Izuku buried his face into the table with groan.

"Again? How many does that make?" Liz asked.

"15."

"BWAHAHAHA! YOU'RE CURSED!" Black Star cackled from beside him.

Izuku glared and pushed a bit of his soul wavelength into the loud meister, sending him falling out of his chair. He lifted his hand, green sparks dancing on his fingers and glared down at the blue haired teen. "You were saying?"

That sent the table laughing, even Black Star joined in from the floor.

Patty giggled and said, "It's gonna be super fun going to school with you Zuki!"

Izuku's smile began to falter a bit. "Actually... There's something I've got to tell you guys."

The table went quiet, Black Star got back into his seat without a sound.

Izuku looked down at his coffee. "Lord Death gave me an assignment. A massive one actually."

"That's great Izuku!" Maka said with a smile.

"...But because of it, I'll be leaving in two months for most of the year over the period of three years."

Liz and Patty both stared with wide eyes. "What the hell kind of mission is this Izu? How the heck did Lord Death convince Mom to let you do it, especially without a weapon partner?!"

Izuku pulled out some of the papers Lord Death had given him from his bag and set it on the table. "The relationship between the DWMA and hero society has been semi-dicey for a long time. So Lord Death and another individual came up with an idea to help the two get along better."

He set down the last paper onto the table for all of them to see.

 

**Letter of Recommendation to UA Academy's Hero Course for Izuku Midoriya**

 

Kid stared at it wide eyed, as did Liz and Patty while the others looked at it with confusion.

"What the hell is UA?" Black Star asked, scratching his head.

The green haired meister, grabbed the pamphlet and unfolded it onto the table showing a massive glass building.

"UA is a hero school, actually one of the best in the world for heroics. To graduate UA with your hero's licence puts you in the spotlight. Heroes like Present Mic, Midnight, Endeavor are all Alumni. But the most prominent graduate of the school is the number one hero, the symbol of peace, All Might."

He held up the letter once again. "Lord Death has tasked me to become the very first Meister Hero, and to do that I have to attend a hero school. So in two months I'll be heading to Japan nearly year round."

Kid picked up the pamphlet and looked over the UA building. "You used to tell me how much you wanted to go there."

Izuku nodded, "Before I learned anything about meisters, weapons, kishin, etc. I wanted to be a pro hero. But then I learned my true powers and focused my goal to being a different kind of hero."

Looking down at the papers, Izuku sighed, "Now that I have the chance to actually go, I don't know what to feel."

"Kicking ass and showing them what the DWMA is made of would be cool." Soul stated giving a thumbs up.

Maka gave an enthusiastic nod and said, "You'll do great Izuku! We'll be rooting for you!"

Tsubaki gave a small nod and Black Star a big thumbs up in his direction.

Patty got up from her seat and gripped onto Izuku into a death hug, "Oh Zuki! We're so proud of you! Kick all their asses and be the best fucking hero ever!"

"Patty-nee... I need.... air..."

Liz removed her sister from the meister allowing him to once again breathe. She in turn gave him a hug of her own (but less suffocating). "We really are proud of you Izuku. Go out there and show them what a real hero looks like alright?"

Izuku felt tears welling in the corners of his eyes for the second time that day. After being released from the hug he quickly wiped them away as Kid put the paperwork back onto the table into a neat pile. "You have a lot of work ahead of you Zu. But I'm sure you're the right person to do it."

Kid held out both his fists, an odd sight to most, but familiar for those who knew him. Izuku bumped his fist against Kid's.

"Okay, let's do that again but more symmetrical."

"Pffft! Kid oh my god." Izuku snickered.

The whole table ended up breaking out in laughter.

He was glad to have support like this.

 

_"Hey Kid! You're back!" Izuku declared as he ran up to meet his friend in the street._

_The nine year old reaper looked a tad bit annoyed but part of it alleviated after seeing his good friend._

_"Hello Zu. How have things been?"_

_Izuku frowned slightly at his friend's tone. "Good. But better question: what's wrong?"_

_Kid faltered, "Am I really that transparent?"_

_"Nope, I just know you." The two moved to a bench and sat down for the conversation._

_"Remember how I went to find those two demon pistols? Well I got them to come back with me."_

_"That's good right?"_

_"Wrong! They're a mess! They make a mess everywhere they go, they constantly cursing or being rude! And the older one keeps calling me an OCD nutcase!" Kid frustratedly put his head in his hands._

_"Well they seem... rude. What about their parents? Maybe you could talk to them about your partners?"_

_"They don't have parents Zu. They were living on the streets."_

_Izuku eyes widen and turned to his friend. "...They what? Kid... How old are they?"_

_"Liz is around eleven, Patty is ten I believe."_

_Izuku leaned back in shock. Girls, not much older than them, were living on the streets and gained the titles of the demon pistols of Brooklyn. They were kids just like him but... They never learned how to be kids did they?_

_"Hey Kid?"_

_"Yeah Zu."_

_"Bring them over to meet my Mom this Friday please."_

_Kid sat up with a questioning look, "Auntie Inko? Why?"_

_"Just trust me, ok?"_

 

_"Kid, why the fuck are we here?" Liz questioned as they approached a small blue house within the little neighborhood._

_Kid straightened his pin and said sternly, "We're visiting a friend of mine. I told them about you two and they invited us for dinner."_

_Patty snickered, "Boy, wonder how these guys will react to us sis?"_

_Liz rolled her eyes, "As long as we get some grub and get to get back to the fucking manor I'll be fine."_

_Kid let out a small sigh and rung the doorbell._

_The door opened to reveal a petite green haired woman wearing an apron over her pink t-shirt._

_The woman gave the three a kindly smile, "Hello Kid! So good to see you back in the city. You've grown quite a bit since the last time I saw you."_

_She then turned to the Thompson sisters, "My name is Inko Midoriya, pleasure to meet you young ladies! Please come right in, dinner is still cooking so it might be a bit."_

_Kid took the invitation in with a small smile of his own while the two girls stalled a bit before entering._

_The followed behind their meister to the living room where a green haired boy around the same age as Kid was scribbling away into a notebook with headphones on. Kid gave an amused smirk before tapping the top of the notebook._

_Green eyes popped up to greet the girls and the headphones slid off the kid's ears._

_"Ah! Didn't hear you guys come in! Sorry for not greeting you properly!"_

_Patty raised a brow, "Greeting properly? What the hell does that mean?"_

_"Izuku and his mother here are from Japan. A lot of customs are quite different such as greetings." Kid explained._

_"Right! Um-! I'm Izuku Midoriya! Welcome to our home." Liz was slightly amused to see the boy's freckled face fluster in embarrassment._

_"Smooth Zu." Kid commented. Izuku turned the the boy reaper, "Kid, why you do this to me? I thought we were best friends?"_

_"My best friend is symmetry."_

_Izuku flopped back onto the couch with fake dramatism, "Betrayal! Oh how the mighty fall!"_

_Soon enough the two burst out laughing while the demon pistols starred in utter confusion. Over the last couple weeks living with Kid they saw nothing but a perfectionist, OCD, and stern boy. Now... Now they were seeing him laughing and having a bit of fun with this random kid._

_Izuku turned to the girls, "May I ask your names please?"_

_Liz shook off her confusion and replaced with a glare. "No. You ain't earned the right yet."_

_Instead of reeling back in shock or anger, Izuku just smiled and said, "Alright. Could I give you two nicknames until you wish to tell me?"_

_Before Liz could say no, Patty zoomed over the green haired boy with a bounce. "MINE FIRST! MINE FIRST!"_

_Izuku giggled a bit, "Okay! Let's see... You'll be Ama-chan! Short for Amaterasu, because you're like sunshine!"_

_Patty hopped around singing, "I'm Ama-chan!" over and over._

_Liz then turned to the kid arms crossed, "What about me then?"_

_Izuku put a hand to his chin and thought for a moment before smiling at her, "You'll be San-chan. You remind me of an old legend where the main heroine has that name."_

_Liz's posture shifts slightly, "Legend huh? Mind telling it to us?"_

_Izuku hops up over to the tv and pulls out a dvd. "I can do one better! They made a movie of it."_

_The four sat down and began to watch Princess Mononoke while dinner was being finished._

 

_"She's so cool! She rode wolves and looked so pretty! What'd you think sis?!" Patty asked at the dinner table._

_Liz had to admit, the film, the characters, the whole story was incredible._

_...But she didn't have to say that out loud._

_"Eh, it was okay I guess."_

_Inko walked over to the table with a tray in hand. "I hope you're all hungry. I made something quite special for you all."_

_When she set down the tray their was a pot of rice, several bowls, and something that looked sort of like beef stew._

_Kid smiled a bit before picking up one of the bowls, "Curry looks delicious Aunt Inko."_

_She giggled a bit and said, "Thank you. I went for a nice beef curry, not too spicy since we had new guest."_

_"Curry?" Both sisters questioned._

_Izuku nodded and said, "It's like a thicker stew that you can have on top of rice if you want and top with all sorts of stuff. It can be super spicy or real mellow."_

_Izuku scooped some rice into his bowl and said, "Mom likes to make it a bit spicy but she mellowed it since she didn't know if you liked hot things or not."_

_The Thompson sisters carefully took up bowls and filled them with the rice and curry, unsure of it as they looked into the bowls. Patty decided to take the initiative and took the first bite. Her face lit up with a smile as she began to shove down more food. Liz looked at her bowl before gently taking a spoon and getting a bite into her mouth._

_It was amazing. It was warm and filling with a slight bit of heat she craved more of. Before she knew it, her bowl was empty._

_"I'm glad you two liked it." Inko stated picking up the dirty dishes from the table before setting them on the counter. She sat back down in front of the girls looking them over. "You two had a very rough life yes?"_

_They froze. How… How on earth could she know? Did Kid tell her? Could she just tell by looking at them?_

_"You had to grow up so fast to survive in the streets. I'm so sorry you had to lose that."_

_Liz shifted in her seat before saying, "It wasn't your fault we did what we did."_

_"No, it wasn't. But still..."_

_She sat up, holding something in the palms of her hands. "You never grew up in a house, never had new toys or had sleepovers. You never had someone to tuck you in or take care of you when you're sick. You never had any of that..."_

_Inko then lifted her hands to Liz and Patty's side of the table and set down two keys in front of them._

_"I know Kid offered you two to live with him but sometimes personalities will clash. Whether it be for one night or an entire year or even a lifetime, you two always have a home here with me."_

_Liz stared at the key in absolute shock. "You... You barely know us... Hell you don't even know our real names!" Tears streamed down her face as she screamed, "WHY?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR?!"_

_Inko stood and walked over to the otherside of the table looking the two girls in the eyes._

_"Believe it or not, once upon a time I was in the exact position you and your sister are in.”_

_Patty’s eyes widen and they too began to water slightly._

_“I lived on the streets for years until my mother came and adopted me after I tried to steal her purse. I know how much you crave safety when you're out there... I see how scared you are of accepting things like this because you keep asking yourselves 'when is it going to stop, when do we have to run again?'"_

_Inko placed a gentle hand on both Patty and Liz's shoulders looking down at them. "You two brave, beautiful girls deserve this safety. You deserve to be happy. I'll understand if you don't want the keys, but I will offer them still."_

_From there the dam broke, the two girls began sobbing into Inko's arms as she comforted them._

_Nearly three months later Liz and Patty became official Midoriyas with Izuku happily taking the role of little brother. And for once in their lives they were actual kids._

Izuku carefully looked out the window of the plane as it was taking off.

His friends and family were giving waves of goodbye and love as the plane began to lift off the ground.

It was bittersweet leaving them behind but it needed to happen.

Izuku pulled out his mp3 and put on his sleeping playlist and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of what his life as UA would be like.


End file.
